Sagecroft
Laws *No violence. *The schools and their students are entirely off-limits. Places of Interest 'West Side Montessori '(Location) Grades K-12, taught according to the Montessori Method. A very small school, numbering less than a four hundred students. Extremely exclusive, the Montessori school is able to pick its students at will. Even a fraction of the students brought in would keep the school running at it's current, peak levels, with rather extreme tuitions meaning that only the wealthiest citizens can afford to elbow a child into the ranks. (Resources 4+) Still, there's some rumor that they teach aryan values and religious intolerance in the school, and the more wild the sources, the more wild the rumors become. 'The Hall School '(Academics 4 Site) The Hall School is housed in a large two-story brick structure. Beginning its existence as a private high school for the children of Kingsport's wealthy, it later became an International Baccalaureate school, accepting students aged 16-19 and focusing on preparing said students for university success. Today the Hall School numbers among its students not only those from Kingsmouth, but from Boston, Salem, Lynn, and Marblehead as well. Graduation from the Hall School almost guarantees College admission. The astute will note that masons and Golden Dawn higher ups always seem able to afford to send a child or two through the Hall School, and that secret societies less than subtly put serious political clout behind the institution's hallowed hall. 'Masonic Lodge '(Socialize 3 Site) This small, nondescript building houses Kingsport's Masonic Lodge. The Masons (or Freemasons) maintain a fraternal organization steeped in secrecy and ritual, although by this time the rituals have lost most of their magical and spiritual significance. The brotherhood of Masons is, however, a key tool for success in politics and business. Only recently have the Freemasons allowed women to join their ranks, their mathematical rites kept strictly from father to son for many generations. As gender equality pushes into every corner of society, however, even women are being admitted into the Masonic Halls. 'Neuberg Medical Practice '(Medicine 4 Site) This private medical practice has a tiny waiting room with a part-time receptionist and a single exam room and surgery. The doctor's primary income comes from cosmetic surgeries. Though small, everything on site is capable of handling up to twelve patients a day in back-to-back surgeries, including recovery and billing. There's even walk-in storage for facilitated parts, and silicon molds for artificial body parts like ears, noses, and lips. 'Congregational Church of Kingsport '(Expression 2 Site) The congregation for Kingsport's oldest church dates back to 1639, the year the town was first settled. The church building presently in use opened in 1856, when the congregation abandoned the decaying Georgian building on Central Hill. The new building is quite impressive, and has a set of bells that toll every half hour, in addition to announcing Sunday morning services promptly at 8am and Evensong at 7pm. 'Cabot Estate '(Lesser Elysia) The sumptuous Cabot mansion is the finest in all of Kingsport, a vast stonewalled estate complete with a guest house, garage, and topiary gardens. It is exquisitely maintained, and host to discreet private parties at least once a month. Many of Kingsmouth's elite would give their eyeteeth to be invited to one. 'Shoremist Apartments '(Housing) Sitting just off Circle Court, this three-story Federal-style house is now a full-service apartment building with five rooms on each floor. Residents enjoy both kitchen and maid service, with two drivers permanently on call. The staff are quietly renowned for their impeccable discretion. 'West Side Education Center '(Academics 2 Site) This once-stately home has been converted into a small, private high school behind a six-foot stone wall. Primarily attended by pregnant teenagers and other 'troubled youth'. The library boasts titles from the eighteen hundreds, as well as modern works detailing everything from hard sciences to literature. Four of the rooms in the converted home remain locked, and have not been opened in recent memory, while the basement is a labyrinth of ancient castoffs and dark recesses. 'Blush '(Persuasion/Empathy 1 Site) This small tree-shaded business just off Circle Court is not just a beauty parlor: for an appropriate fee it will provide beauty consultancy, identifying the patron's ideal colors and styles and referring her to retail stores that stock them. For a small kickback, of course. Category:Kingsport Category:West Side Category:Sagecroft Category:Locations Category:Elysium Category:Persuasion sites Category:Empathy sites Category:Academics sites Category:Medicine sites Category:Socialize sites